Unexpected issues with time travel
by The madness in me
Summary: When Steve decided to stay in the past and marry Peggy he considered a lot of factors. There were a few details he might have overlooked however. One in particular that he was not ready to face.


"Steve come on we're going to be la-" The words died on Peggy's lips as she stepped into the room and saw the chaos in front of her.

Steve was drenched, surrounded by tools and making an obviously half-hearted effort to stem the flow.

"I can't come Peggy there's a problem with the boiler, it's broken, I'm going to have to stay and fix it. You go on without me"

Peggy stared between the boiler and her husband in horrified outrage.

"Did you punch a hole in that?!"

The blonde paused for a split second, his refusal to meet her eyes telling her all she needed.

"Of course not" He denied lamely.

The woman grit her teeth in annoyance and glanced at her watch realising that it was already three and she was going to be late if she delayed any further. Obviously, Steve wasn't coming. "I am going to the party." She told him firmly. "You stay here and fix this mess. When I get back later you have better have a damn good explanation."

Steve sighed as the angry clicking of his wife's heels echoed down the hall leading away form him, feeling relieved as he heard the car start in the driveway and take off down the road. A last gush of water hit him in the face before he finally turned to valve to switch it off.

That was a close one.

…

"What the hell do you mean you went fishing?" The brunet demanded. "Since when have you ever fished?"

"I wanted to try something new" Steve shrugged sheepishly.

"Something new? You wanted to try something new and you just had to do it today? The day you knew we had visitors over?"

"I forgot"

"Forgot? Forgot? You can remember half a dozen points on a map you've barely glanced at but you forgot that we were hosting a lunch that we spent all of yesterday preparing for? You buttered the sandwiches yourself Steve. We made quiche"

"Technically I'm well over a hundred years old now" He defended "I could be going senile?"

If looks could kill he would be a scorch mark on the carpet right now.

"It was rude Steven. You disappointed our guests and you disappointed me. Do you know how embarrassing it was to try to explain to them why you weren't here when even I didn't know?"

Steve felt his heart sink and shuffled his feet nervously already mapping out in his mind where the nearest florist was. He was going to have to work hard to make this up to her.

He couldn't regret what he'd done though. He could not have been there for that visit.

…

"Come on Steve"

"I can't go"

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm…sick"

"You're sick? That's what your going with? You're sick? You, who hasn't had so much as a sniffle in over a century. You are claiming right now, to me, your loving wife, who you swore always to be loyal and honest to, that you are suddenly so tremendously sick that you can't leave the house. Is that correct?"

Peggy paused, ear against the locked bathroom door which her husband was hiding behind, the guilty silence dragged on.

"Yes" he muttered finally.

"That's it" she declared pulling out her purse revolver and shooting the lock off the door, ignoring the startled yelp from inside as she kicked it out of the way.

Steve was sat perched on the rim of the bathtub, the pair of boots clutched in his hand a clear indication that he was planning to make a run for it if the need arose.

"What is your problem?" Peggy growled; her patience finally worn out. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't—"

"Shut up. No more excuses. No more lies. It's the baby isn't it? That's the common factor. You've missed every event so far where the baby might be there. Why?"

"Peg—"

"You missed the shower, you missed the lunch here, you missed Jack's barbeque, you missed Janes birthday. That child is only six months old and you are now the only person in the family who hasn't seen her and you can't tell me at this point that it isn't deliberate. So, tell me Steven, why are you so determined not to meet Sharon?"

Steve clutched his stomach as a nervous tremor shot through him at the mention of the future SHIELD Agent. His goddamn ex, who he had kissed and hugged and….and….

Tiny little new-born.

Rocking forward onto his knees he rested his head against the back rim of the toilet gagging uncontrollably into the bowl, most of his breakfast from that morning making its way back up.

Peggy watched in shock and concern as her unbreakable supersolider vomited into the toilet, all her previous anger dissipating. "Oh my god. You really are Ill."

….

_Two weeks later._

"Steve come on. We are going to see the baby"

"…."

"Steve?"

"…."

"Ste…..what in the hell have you done to the car?!"


End file.
